Advice
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Ed was never really that good with taling about sex, so he turned to Al, the one person who would give him an honest answer, without scolding him.


Ok, this Oneshot was originally intended to be a part of a chapter in my series (Part 2), but for some reason, I forgot to put it in. Which is why Aria makes a brief appearence in here. So, to those of you who don't knwo who she is, she's Al's girlfriend in whom I've developed her character in Part's 1, 2 & 3 of my series.

It is NOT necessary to read them all, but if you want to know more about Aria, go for it. XP She doesn't play that important of a role in this anyway, so no worries. Just a couple lines at the end.

* * *

_**- - - - - - A d v i c e - - - - - -**_

* * *

"Al?" Ed poked his head in the room. "Can I come in?"

Al looked at the door from under the book he was reading, he was just laying on his bed enjoying a good book when his older sibling entered the room. "Yeah, come in...it's your room too brother." He smiled and sat up. "Did you need anything?"

Ed nodded as he made his way to the bed and sat at the end of it. "Not really '_anything_'...just some advice."

Al seemed slightly confused but he was cheerful just the same. "You're the older brother, what do you need my advice for?"

"That's just the thing." Ed began. "I may be older, but you're the voice of reason between the two of us." Ed sighed. "I need to know if what I want to do is a good idea."

Alphonse listened intently, 'rational' mode in high gear. "I'm listening."

Ed fussed where he was sitting. "That's just it, I'm not good talking about these sorts of things."

The younger brother raised an eyebrow. "Is this one of those '_you and Winry_' things?" His older brother nodded. "I think I know where this is going."

Ed continued. "Yeah...uh...you know that I've been staying in her room overnight for the past while right? I was just wondering if it would be a good idea if we...you know."

Al seemed cofused. "I thought that's what you two were doing." Ed shook his head. "Well...if you haven't already, I don't really see why not. Just make sure to use protection. I know you love Winry brother, so there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with her, just make sure you're safe. And make sure she wants the same thing, don't force it on her, you don't want to make he feel unimportant."

Ed smiled. "You really think it's ok?" Al nodded. "I suppose...I'm still kind of nervous though. But, thanks."

He gave his brother a reasuring smile. "Anytime..." Ed stood up and began to head for the door. "But I do have to ask you something..."

Ed turned to him. "What is it?"

Al seemed confused somewhat, but he gathered up the courage to ask him anyway. "If you two weren't doing it already...then what do you two do when you're alone?"

Ed blushed, he was hoping his little brother wouldn't have asked that. "Well...other things..."

"Kissing and hugging?" Al chimed in.

"Yeah that and...other things." Ed repeated himself, kind of shyly the second time around.

His head tilted to the side. "Other things? What else is there?" That blond hair really did him justice at times.

Ed gave him a blank stare and thought. '_You have got to be kidding me._' Apparently Alphonse hadn't heard of the word '_foreplay_'. He tried to gather some words up. "You see...we do...things...like...stuff." Was all he could muster.

"I don't follow you brother." He shook his head whilst he spoke.

Ed was motified. Talking to his little brother about sex was not on his list of ptiorties, not any more anyway. "You see Al..." He sat back down. "You can do things that immitate sex...just not sex, exactally."

Al blinked. "That's kind of vague...but it does explain the noise I guess."

Ed face blushed a deep red. "Noise?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, you two aren't exactally quiet when you're alone, that's why I thought you to were having sex already." Ed's jaw dropped and his face turned a deeper shade of red, if that was possible. "But I still don't understand you fully...what exactally are you doing?"

"..." Ed decided that just telling him would cut short the embarassment. "It's called '_oral sex_'...that's what we're doing." Alphonse blinked yet again. "You don't know what that is do you?"

Al shook his head. "Oral sex...what...are you like...talking naughty to one another?" He squinted at his brother.

Ed face palmed. "No...I'm not saying this out loud...come here." Ed whispered into his brother's ear.

Al listened intently. "Yeah...Ok." He blushed as Ed continued. "...Sort of...Really?" Al sat up. "That's intresing..."

"I'm not done." Ed leaned in again.

"...ok, how?...uhuh...ok...WHAT!?" Al sat back and looked at his brother in horror. "That's disgusting!"

"No it's not!" Ed placed his fists on his hands. "It's actually pretty good."

Al shook his head frantically trying to dislodge the image. "No, it's not that the idea is gross, it's the fact that it's YOU and her." Al rubbed his face with his hands. "If I'd have know that..." Al looked up at his brother with horror. "GAH! If I'd have know that I wouldn't have shared that drink with Winry this morning! Gross! I know where's it been!" Al stood up on the bed. "Get out!"

"I'm glad to see you decided to be mature about this." He waved his hands in defence. "Calm down."

"I said out!" Al pointed at the door, a look of 'creepd out as all hell' on his face. Ed hurried out the door, Al quickly followed up by throwing his book at the door. "Geh!!!" He muttered and sat down on the bed and shivered slightly. Not that he didn't think they weren't doing anything in the fist place, but the glass just tipped it.

* * *

Ed quickly closed the door behind him and heard a thud. It sounded like Alphonse had thrown something at the door. "I guess that was a reasonable reaction." He sighed, he figured that Al really wasn't ready to hear those kinds of things. At least he got out of Al what he needed. He turned to head down the stairs when he bumped into Aria. "Oop...sorry."

Aria looked at his face, he seemed distraught. "We're you two fighting?" She looked at Al's door that had been open all day until now.

"No...I..." Ed began then trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow and then pointed at the door. "What was that all about then?"

Ed blushed as he thought of a good way to explain it to his little brother's girlfriend without destroying her too. He then got a great idea. "Do you remember when adults told you as a kid '_don't put anyting in your mouth because you don't know where it's been_'?" She nodded. "Well...Al just found out where it's actually been, he's a little upset." With that he walked off down the stairs, leaving the red hed confused beyoned all belief.

* * *

It wasn't the greatest idea, but I thought it was amusing. I think it was a little out of character, maybe that's why I decided against putting it in. Oh well, it's out there now, tell me what you think please.


End file.
